Darkness Will Never Fall
by SuikazuraSika
Summary: REad to know.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki ran from the blood lust monster she thought she knew . She tripped over a lose branch sticking up from the ground. She was covered in mud and her uniform was all torn. She wouldn't stop running. She never wanted to see those eyes again filled with lust for her blood.

"Yuki, you can't run anymore."The voice was louder.

Yuki ran to the edge of a cliff. She had one choice left. She remembered years ago zero game her a gun to kill him when the day came. She hoped that day never came, but it did. Yuki pulled the gun he gave from under her dress. Zero was soon standing in front of her. She pointed the gun level to his heart.

"Are really going to kill me? You' ve never had the hear to do such a cruel act."

She stared at Zero with the gun still pointed at him. His eyes became more red and his fangs thirsted more than ever for her blood.

"Come on, Yuki, Kill me." Zero yelled out to her.

She stared away from him.

"Your right, I can't kill you.'

"I knew ….' Yuki cut zero off.

"I can still shoot you" . she pulled back on the trigger. With one last breath she shot Zero in the shoulder and leg. She dropped the gun as Zero fell to the ground. She rushed over to him. She leaned over him. He layed their bleeding.

"Yuki , I , you ", was all he could say.

"I'm so sorry", She said crying. "I'm so sorry.

His beast form disappeard revealing the zero she once knew. He put his hand against her cheek.

"You did what you had to do. This was all ways my fait.

She leaned down to his bare chest. She could save zero, but he could never return to his human form. He would remain forever as a beast lusting for blood. Zero had his eyes closed. She placed her lips over his heart kiss the blood cover spot. A flash of light impressed his heart with a rose mark Zero had felt her lips press against him. He realized what she had done. It was to late. His beast had taken over losing his human side.

They both stood up. Yuki was covered in his blood. She looked into his eyes. She saw the beast. There was no time to say good by to the zero she would miss.

"You stupid girl. You let me live, but made my human side vanish. Why Yuki?"

"I couldn't kill you."

"Goodbye for now. We will meet again, but next time My memory of you will have disappear and you'll have to kill me", he said turned from her.

"I've always be by your side. You'll never be alone. I'll never kill you", she yelled out as he disappeared into the knight sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki woke up from that fearful dream of what happened 2 years ago. It still all seemed real. After that day Yuki left Cross Academy. He was in tears to see her go, but realized maybe it was time for her to live a life with no vampires. She was let go to be in a world where vampires were only myths and legends.

"Goodbye Yuki. It is true. Daughters will break their fathers hearts", the head master said.

"We'll all miss you Yuki". Kaname hugged her."People in the outside world may not know of vampires being real, but you should still becareful and beware of everything around you."

"Goodbye everyone, I'll miss you. Yuki got into the taxi. She didn't look back as the taxi drove away. She just wanted to get away and not come back. She couldn't help ans think of Kaname's words.

Yuki got out of bed and went to her closet. Yuki lived in a f very lovely apartment all by herself. She she took her pajama's of. As she put her demien capris on she looked to see if her mark was their from 2 years ago. After that night with zero she woke the next day to find a mark in the shape of a rose on her left thigh. She buttoned her blue baby doll tank and slipped on a pair of blue open toed flats.

Yuki was a first year at the towns community collage. As being a resident you are allowed to attend the collage free of charge. She slipped her book bag on her shoulder as she went out the door. She arrived to her first class early. Her teacher, Mr. Washburn always seemed a little to friendly with his female student's. Mr. Washburn tought Ancient History. Sometimes he would stare at Yuki when she wasn't looking. She always felt when his eyes were on here.

During her first class she received word that a female student disappeared. She was found dead. The investigators thought it was odd that the girl had to punctures wounds deep in her wrist. Yuki mind stared to rush back of memories of vampire attacks she had witnessed. She couldn't take it. Yuki ran out of the class room. Ever since she had lived in Mansfield nothing horrible has ever happened and even before she live there.

The spot where the rose was started to hurt. Yuki thought she should do some research on the spell she cast on Zero years ago. She was never fully sure of what it did. Yuki was feeling strange. She felt like someone was come near her and that she needed to get away. It felt more worse ,but close from feeling she got when ever Mr. Washburn had his gaze on her. First, she needed to know more about the spell, but where to search.


	3. Chapter 3

'The collage library was known for it's old collections of books. Yuki searched

through all the books she had scattered on a couple of tables. She found nothing of the curse. She gave up after five hours of nothing. As she was putting the books back on the shelves she heard foot steps near. She turned around to find her teacher, Mr Washburn.

"Mr. Washburn, what are you doing here."

"Never be surprised by the people around you Miss Cross. Someone may just be watching you."

"What do you mean?"

Mr. Washburn walked past Yuki as he walked out the exit doors he yelled back to her.

"I think you'll find what your looking for under Amore in the restricted basement."

"He is so strange. When ever he comes close to me I feel like I should run."

Yuki went to the restricted basement. By her surprise the door was already opened.She climbed down the long fleet of stairs. All the lights that hung were very dime. At the boytom she found shelves of man y ancient books. She looked through the shelves trying to find Amore. She found a very dusty green book that said Amore on the spine. She pooled it out and started to flip through it. She searched the spells. She had missed one section. She looked through the binding spells and found what she may have been looking for.

Yuki looked and found the spell. The spell was called Rosain. It was getting late. She tore the spell out of the book and escaped from the library. She went home to read the spell in private.

"The spell I cast was a binding spell. Zero is bonded to me. That explains the rose mark on me. My teacher knowing about this…. It's all too much for me.. Maybe it's time I've gone back to Cross Academy."

Yuki put a suitcase on her bed and started packing. She put clothes that she may need and other items into her suitcase. She got into the very back of her closet and pulled a box out. When she opened the box she found the rose gun still shining silver and loaded. It had been so long since she last touched it. She she put in back the box and into her bag.

She stepped outside waiting for a taxi. When the taxi she came she put her things in the trunk and then sat down in the taxi. Soon she was on her way back to the one place she never wanted to return to.


End file.
